LEGO Disney XD: The Video Game
LEGO Disney XD is a Lego game for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox One and PC. It was developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive. Gameplay The gameplay doesn't have much that's new. There is one new thing you can do, some characters can turn certain objects into the style of their respective shows by glitching out the dimension. For example, Gravity Falls characters can turn a regular taxidermy rabbit into a live jackolope in level 1. The person in peril is Diogee. (Not really a person, but still.) Story Toffee gets a hold of Star's dimensional scissors and tampers with them, ultimately creating a group of powerful villains including, Gidion Gleeful, Bill Cypher, Magica Dispell, Flintheart Glomgold, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Derek the Pistachion, Lord Hater, and Lord Dominator. Throughout the game you defeat these villains and save the dimensions! Levels Main Levels Level 1: Other Bin Other Worlds ::: After watching the first part of the cutscene including what's in the story part of the page, you see Dipper find a portal which he jumps into. He comes out in Duckburg. He sees Louie and Star who are already there and they decide to find out what's happening. As you play in the "other bin", where Scrooge keeps his most powerful magical objects, you eventually find Magica Dispell who has found Scrooges number one dime. Thus entering a cutscene where Magica becomes an all-powerful being and leaves to find Scrooge in his money bin. Level 2: Big Falls Wander ::: It switches to Mabel seeing Cricket and Wander fall through a portal wondering why they're there. Mabel being confused seeing odd people falling out of a portal in the Mystery Shack goes to investigate. The portal closes, and they eventually they decide to set out to find a way to get them home. at the end of the episode, they meet Gideon Glwaeeful and transitions to a cutscene where he is possessed by Bill. Level 3: Gnome Trio ::: Milo, Phineas, and Ferb see portals opening all over the TRI-STATE AREAAA! that are dropping gnomes. They decide to find out what's happening, eventually finding Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his new DIMENSION-INATOR! Doofenshmirtz realizes what he did wrong and explains that Derek the Pistachion lied to him. So Dr. Doofenshmirtz joins your team. Level 4: Magic Gold ::: This level picks up where the first one left off, where Dipper Louie and Star are rushing to stop Magica, eventually getting to the money bin, where Huey, Dewey, and Scrooge are all doing their best to defeat Magica, but are getting their butts kicked. That's when Dipper Louie and Star swoop in and travel through the pile of gold! Once you defeat Magica, they go into a portal where they land where Mabel, Cricket, and Wander are. Level 5: Pistachio Friends ::: This level picks up where Milo and friends were. They head throughout Danville and eventually find Derek, who they fight and defeat. They go through a portal that appears and land where Mabel, Dipper, and the others are. Level 6: Billdeon (Not) ::: Everyone stares at the straight pupiled Gideon, and Bill decides to ditch Gideon. Gideon is angry, but needs to fight them somehow. He consults journal number two and uses a spell to make him an all-powerful being. You fight the glowing laser-shooting Gideon and at the end of the level, Gideon says that they still haven't won, and that there's still more people to defeat. Level 7: Blendin Blandin Bill ::: They all decide to go through the 3 portals that lie ahead. First, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Cricket, and Doof go in. They find theirselves in Gravity Falls once more. Dipper says that they should search for Bill. They run around the other side of the town and eventually find Bill in Blendin Blandin's body. They see time cops on the ground and a time traveling measuring tape on the ground. They fight Bill and Blandin throughout time and eventually defeat Bill and Blandin. (Bill temporarily of course.) Level 8: A Mech Glomming Gold ::: Next, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge head into the next portal and find themselves in Duckburg. They hear crashing in the distance. They look up to see Glomgold in a huge mech, and then Gyro run towards them explaining that after Scrooge fired him, he went to work for Glomgold, but things went wrong. So they have to battle their way to get to Glomgold where they battle him inside of the robot, eventually defeating him. Level 9: Lords of Space ::: Next, Wander, Phineas, Ferb, and Milo head into the next portal and land in Wander's space. They run throughout floating rocks and then find Lord Hater and Lord Dominator. They eventually defeat them both and then it goes to a cutscene where Dipper and friends, Wander and friends, and Scrooge and friends see portals that they all hop into. Level 10: Toffee ::: In room of pitch black, they see Toffee standing. He turns around and says that he is not surprised that they made it. He snaps his fingers and a bunch of minions come after them. You have to solve puzzles, fight, and eventually fight Toffee. But it's not over after you seem to defeat him. Bill appears behind his fallen body. BIll asks if Toffee would wish to make a deal, and Toffee aggrees. Level 11: Billfee ::: Bill Toffee took out the rift, (Dipper is from before Great Uncle Ford appears), and breaks the rift. The black room doesn't lighten, and Bill comes out of Toffee, and becomes 3D. Then, he snappes and then the room lights up and reveals the junkyard floating island they're on. He snapps again and the island splits apart. People are split up, Dipper, Scrooge, Louie, Huey, and Star are on one island. Mabel, Dewey, Cricket, and Doof are on one. And finally, Wander, Milo, Ferb, and Phineas are on one. Fight enemies, solve puzzles, and eventaully defeat Bill and banish him back into his realm using the dimensional scissors. Everyone goes back into their own world, and the portals close. Lime Brick Levels In the Lime Brick Levels, Bill explains a tiny bit of what's going on, then it switches to an actual cutscene. Level 1: Tourist Trap ::: You play through tourist Trapped. You can also find collect guide studs. Level 2: The Inconveniencing ::: You play through The Inconveniencing. You can also find Society of the Blind Eye Cloaks. Level 3: Woo-oo! ::: You play through Woo-oo. You can also find Gold Brick Detector. Level 4: The Spear of Selene ::: You play through The Spear of Selene. You can also find Short People Duck Stacking Level 5: Rollercoaster ::: You play through Rollercoaster. You can also find Demolition Mode. Level 6: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together. ::: You play through that episode. You can also find Big Ideas. Level 7: Going the Extra Milo ::: You play through Going the Extra Milo. You can also find Fast Interact. Level 8: The Phineas and Ferb Effect ::: You play through the Phineas and Ferb Effect. You can also find Murphy's Law. Level 9: The Picnic ::: You play through the Picnic. You can also find Banjo Playing. Level 10: Space Chicken ::: You play through Space Chicken. You can also find Super Slap. Level 11: Star Comes to Earth ::: You play through Star Comes to Earth. You can also find Helium Mode. Level 12: Bon Bon the Birthday Clown ::: You play through Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. You can also find Monster Masks. Characters Vehicles Custom Characters There are a variety of custom character heads, each fitting the style of some of the shows. There's not much more special about the custom characters though. Extras #Attract Studs #Stud Times 2 #Stud Times 4 #Stud Times 6 #Stud Times 8 #Stud Times 10 #Collect Guide Studs #Gold Brick Detector #Demolition Mode #Fast Interact #Super Slap #Helium Mode #Society of the Blind Eye Cloaks #Short People Duck Stacking (Every short character can stack up) #Monster Masks (There's a variety of monster masks) #Banjo Playing (Everyone Plays A Banjo, It Can't Shatter Glass) #Big Ideas (Everyone can use big idea spots) #Murphy's Law (Everyone Has Murphy's Law Attatched To Them) Overworld There's portals all over the place, all over the worlds. You can use them to travel across the Disney XD universe.